guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Poncius d'Arles
brouillon Poncius d'Arles, Poncio, Pons, est né vers 870 certainement à Arles et est mort en 954/955 en Provence occidentale''Chroniques de Haute-Provence: bulletin de la Société Scientifique et Littéraire des Alpes de Haute-Provence'', Chroniques de Haute-Provence, 1996, no.330-331, p.132.. Il est inhumé à Orange dans l'église Saint-Florent. Poncius Ier est viguier d'Arles, époux de Blismodis. Ce seigneur arlésien de la première moitié du Xe siècle est le plus ancien ancêtre de la Maison des BauxPierre Conso, Les Seigneurs des Baux. xe – xve siècles, Tarascon, éd. des Consuls, 2010., mais aussi, selon Marie-Pierre Estienne, auteur des Châteaux, villages, terroirs en Baronnies Xe-XVe siècle, des Mevouillon et de la Première maison des comtes d’Orange-NiceChâteaux, villages, terroirs en Baronnies Xe-XVe siècle, Hors collection, Marie-Pierre Estienne, Presses universitaires de Provence, 2013.. Déjà au IXe et au Xe siècles ces ancêtres des Mevouillon sont connus comme princes d’Orange''The Cambridge Illustrated History of the Middle Ages: 950-1250'', Robert Fossier, Stuart Airlie, Janet Sondheimer, Robyn Marsack, Cambridge University Press, 1986, p.21.. La famille des Mevouillon, la plus célèbre de l'Avignonnais aux temps préféodaux et féodaux, honore particulièrement saint Pons''L'Auvergne et ses marges (Velay, Gévaudan) du VIIIe au XIe siècle: la fin du monde antique'', Christian Lauranson-Rosaz, Les Cahiers de la Haute-Loire, 1987.. Certes le Président Berge attribue aux Vicomtes de Marseille une origine commune avec les seigneurs des Baux, mais cela reste à démontrer[http://provence-historique.mmsh.univ-aix.fr/Pdf/PH-1954-04-016_02.pdf Le rôle de la Vicomté de Marseille dans la formation du Comté de Provence et l'origine de ses vicomtes]. L'hypothèse la plus récente et la plus convaincante est celle de Jean-Pierre Poly : Pons II d'Arles, précariste de Nyons, propriétaire à Vaison, est le fils de Poncius d'Arles et Blismodis, et le frère de Humbert, évêque de Vaison, et d'Ison, propriétaire à Uzès, tous les trois précaristes de MornasLDP p. 78 et ss. Partie du tableau de filiation Les Orangeois extrait de J.-P. Poly, L'autre nom du comte Raimon, La Catalogne... 1991. p. 77, cité par [https://halshs.archives-ouvertes.fr/halshs-01172143/document Eliana Magnani. MONASTERES ET ARISTOCRATIE EN PROVENCE -MILIEU Xe - DEBUT XIIe SIECLE. Lit Verlag, 10, 1999, Vita Regularis. Ordnungen und Deutungen religiosen Leben im Mittelalter, Gert Melvillle, 3-8258-3663-0.]. Au niveau de ses petits-enfants Laugier de Nice, Pons III, Féraud de Nice, Pierre de Mirabel, Arnoul, Gérard, Raoul et Rambaud de Mevouillon (ca 960 - après 1023)Mémoires et documents, Société de l'Ecole des chartes, Libraire Droz, 1908, Notes sur l'article: v.8, p.36., ils sont de grand propriétaires dans le Nyonsais. Le rang d'évêques de certains de ses fils et petits-fils permettent de rattacher cette famille à un statut social élevé, à un gentilice et à une mutation de la titulature à la fin du XIe siècle''Châteaux, villages, terroirs en Baronnies Xe-XVe siècle'', Hors collection, Marie-Pierre Estienne, Presses universitaires de Provence, 2013.. * * * * * Blason Baux.jpg|Sceau seigneurs des Baux. Sceau mevouillon.jpg|Premier sceau des Mevouillon. Blason rambaud d'hozier-2.jpg|Blason Rambaud (Provence-d'Hozier). * * * * * * * * * * ASCENDANCE DE PONCIUS (hypothèse) . Chrodobert d'Alémanie ∞ Wulgurde ??? │ ├── Robert = Chrodobert II, référendaire, maire de Neustrie, évêque (665) │ ∞ ??? de Lombardie │ │ ├── Erlebert de Thérouanne (ca 590 - après 659), nobilis''Hervé Pinoteau, ''La symbolique royale française, Ve - XVIIIe siècle, P.S.R 2004, p. 45.. ∞ 639 Fumerse de Boulogne, sœur de saint Wulmar │ ├── Lambert de Fontenelle (640 - 688), abbé, évêque, saint. │ │ ├── Robert de Thérouanne, duc et chancelierHervé Pinoteau, La symbolique royale française, Ve - XVIIIe siècle, P.S.R 2004, p. 45.. ∞ Théodrade, parente de Nanthilde, épouse du roi Dagobert │ ├── Angadrisma │ ∞ Ansbert (629 - 694), abbé, évêque, saint │ ├── Folchaide de Salzbourg │ ∞ Théodon II de Bavière, duc │ │ │ ╰──┄┈ Agilofinger │ ├── Lambert de Maastricht (636-705), évêque, saint │ │ ├── ??? Robertien, né vers 640. │ ├── Robert de Salzbourg, évêque de Worms, saint. │ ├── Érentrude de Salzbourg (ca 650 - 710), sainte │ ├── Hervé de Laon (660 - 696), comte │ ∞ Irmine, fille d'Hugobert │ │ │ ├── Rolande │ │ ∞ Guy, abbé de Fontenelle, et ancêtre des Widonides │ │ │ ├── ??? Robertien │ │ ∞ Bertrade de Prüm │ │ │ │ │ ├── Caribert de Laon │ │ ∞ Gisèle ??? │ │ │ ├── Berthe au Grand Pied (726-783) │ ∞ Pépin le Bref │ │ │ ╰──┄┈ Carolingiens │ ├── Roger, comte du Mans │ │ │ ├── Hervé, comte du Mans │ │ │ │ ╰──┄┈ Rorgonides │ │ ├── Lambert de Hesbaye'http://mauriceboddy.org.uk/Narbonne.htm de Narbonne, comte, ancêtre direct des CapétiensHervé Pinoteau, ''La symbolique royale française, Ve-XVIIIe siècles, P.S.R. éditions, 2004.. ∞ '''Chrotlind de Neustrie │ ├── Willigarde[http://www.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~medieval/charladdend.htm Addenda à Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne] │ ∞ Liutwin de Trèves, saint │ │ │ ├── Milon de Trèves, évêque de Reims et de Trèves. │ │ │ ├── Milon d'Angers │ ∞ Bertha, sœur de Charlemagne │ │ │ ├── Roland │ ├── Landrade de Hesbaye │ ∞ Sigramm │ │ │ ├── Chrodegang de Metz, évêque, saint. │ │ │ ├── sainte Opportune │ │ │ ├── Gunderland de Hesbaye, deuxième abbé de Lorsch │ │ │ ├── Ingramm de Hesbaye │ ∞ Hedwige de Bavière │ │ │ ├── Ermengarde (778-818) │ ∞ Louis le Pieux │ ├── Rotrude[http://www.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~medieval/charladdend.htm Addenda à Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne] │ ∞ Charles Martel (690 - 741), prince │ │ ├── Robert de Hesbaye (697-avant 764), comte ∞ ca 730 Williswinte, fille du comte Adalelm │ ├── Cancor de Hesbaye, comte, ancêtre des PopponidesAlfred Friese, Studien zur Herrschaftgeschichte des fränkischen Adels ("Geschichte und Geselschaft. Bochumer historische Studien" 18), Stuttgart, 1979. Hervé Pinoteau, La symbolique royale française, Ve - XVIIIe siècle, P.S.R. éditions, 2004, p.45. │ ├── Thurimbert de Hesbaye (ca 730-après 770), comte │ ├── II de Hesbaye │ │ │ ├── Robert III de Hesbaye │ │ │ │ ├── Robert le Fort │ │ ╰──┄┈ Descendance Capétiens... │ │ │ │ ├── Guérin de Thurgovie, gouverneurCahiers de civilisation médiévale, Volume 1, Université de Poitiers, Centre d'études supérieures de civilisation médiévale, 1958.. ∞ Adelindis de Buchau, abbesse. │ ├── Isembard von Thurgau (ca 735 - 806), comte │ │ │ ├── Guerin de Provence │ │ ├── Milon de Narbonne (ca 735 - 791), comte │ ├── Liebulf de Provence (ca 780 - 835)De Clovis à Charlemagne: histoire et généalogie, Didier-Georges Dooghe, MCD, 2000, p.127.. ∞ Odda (ca 800 - après 835) │ │ ├── Leibulf des BauxOld Provence - p. 127, Theodore Andrea Cook - 1905. │ │ ├── Poncius d'Arles'''Bulletin de la Société d’études scientifiques et archéologiques de Draguignan et du Var, Volumes 16 à 17, C. et A. Latil, 1887.. ∞ '''Blismodis de Mâcon, sœur d'Aubry de Mâcon │ ├── Humbert (ca 900-996), évêque de Vaison │ ├── Garnier (ca 900 - 991), évêque d’Avignon. │ ├── Ison d’Arles (ca 900 - 942) │ ∞ Fille d'Ursus de Bénévent │ | │ ├── Poncius Major │ ∞ 940 Bellitrude │ ╰──┄┈ Descendance Maison des Baux ... │ │ ├── Pons II d'Arles ∞ Richilde, originaire de l’Uzège │ ├── Féraud de Nice, évêque de Gap, │ ├── Pierre de Mirabel │ ├── Pons III │ │ │ │ │ ├── Ripertus Geraldi de Trescléoux, domnus | ∞ Odile de Mison (1024 - 1095) │ │ │ │ │ ├── Pontius Rayembaldi │ ∞ Austrudis │ │ │ │ │ ╰──┄┈ Famille de Rambaud │ │ ├── Arnoul de Theys │ ╰──┄┈... Descendance Theys... │ ├── Gérard │ │ ├── Rambaud de Mevouillon (ca 960 - après 1023) | │ ├── Raoul │ ├── Laugier de Nice (ca 1050 - 1032) ∞ Odile de Provence (976 - 1032) │ ├── Rostan de Gréolières │ ╰──┄┈ Descendance Gréolières... │ ├── Pierre de Nice, évêque de Sisteron │ ├── Jauccara de Nice │ ∞ Amic de Vence-Avignon │ ├── Gerberge de Nice │ ∞ Bérenger d’Avignon │ ├── Rambaud de Nice (1006 - 1073) ∞ 1032 Accelena d’Apt │ ├── Laugier d’Apt │ ∞ Amancia de Lacoste-Castellane │ ├── Odila de Nice │ ∞ Boniface de Reillanne │ ├── Gisla de Nice │ ∞ Rostang d'Agoult │ │ │ ├── Laugier d'Agout, évêque d'Apt │ ├── Pierre II de Nice, évêque │ ├── Rostan de Fréjus │ ∞ Accelena de Marignane │ ├── Rambaud de Nice ∞ Bélieldis de Marseille │ ├── Amic │ ├── Guillaume ∞ avant 1045 Azalaïs de Reillanne │ ├── Bertrand-Rambaud d’Orange ∞ 1068 Adélaïde de Cavenez │ ├── Léger, évêque d’Avignon │ ├── Jausserand Laugier ∞ 1064 Gerberge de Provence │ ├── Pierre │ ├── Rambaud II d'Orange │ ├── Thiburge d'Orange ∞ Giraud A. de Monteil │ ∞ Guillaume d'Aumelas │ ├── Raimbaut d'Orange │ ├── Thiburge II. * * * * * * * * * * BIOGRAPHIE DE PONCIUS . Sa jeunesse du temps des raids sarrasins . thumb|240px|Invasion des Alpes et du couloir rhodanien par les Sarrasins au Xe siècle. thumb|240px|Les arènes d'Arles au moyen-âge sont fortifiées et habitées. Poncius Ier est certainement le fils de Leibulf des Baux (ca 830-900), car il a les mêmes biens que lui aux Baux et en Argence. Ses biens vont être hérités par sa descendancePaulet, l'Abbe L. (1986). Les Baux et Castillon: Histoire des communes des Baux, de Paradou, de Maussane, et de Mouries, Place de l'Eglise, 13200 Raphele-les-Arles: Marcel Petit.. Sir Theodore Andrea Cook, dans Twenty-five great houses of France; the story of the noblest French chateaux écrit : : The first Count of Les Baux, whose name alone we know, was Leibulf, whose son Pons, or Poncius, owned large lands in Argence Old Provence''Sir Theodore Andrea Cook, ''Twenty-five great houses of France; the story of the noblest French chateaux. London: Offices of "Country Life", p. 127. 1905.. Poncius Ier naît vers 869 à Arles, où il va être viguier et rendre la justice au nom des comtes de Provence. Au moment de sa sa naissance, lors d'une razzia en Camargue, les Sarrasins surprennent l'archevêque Roland en train de superviser la mise en défense de la région. Il est massacré malgré une rançon. Plusieurs textes respectivement de 874, 890 et 897, en parlant de ce terroir, évoquent des terres dépeuplées par l'assaut des barbares. Les murailles antiques sont restaurées et les Arlésiens se replient à l’abri de cette enceinte, abandonnant les quartiers périphériques comme le montrent les fouilles de l’Esplanade pour la façade méridionale de la cité. Des textes des IXe et Xe siècles mentionnent la présence d’un rempart, percé d’un certain nombre de portes, qui suit le tracé de l’enceinte romaine, sauf au sud où il englobe le portique du Théâtre dont une travée a été transformée en tour de défense. Mais ce dispositif est insuffisant pour arrêter les envahisseurs - puisque avant 883 les Sarrasins ravagent le Grand Couvent. Les Sarrasins pillent à nouveau la cité, ou du moins ses faubourgs, peu de temps après en 887. Aussi les Arlésiens transforment-ils en forteresses les grandes ruines antiques et tout spécialement l’amphithéâtre dont le portique joue admirablement ce rôle de protection. Aux guerres s'ajoutent une dizaine d’épidémies de peste. L’agriculture arlésienne est ruinée. La famine règne. Les paysans se réfugient à l’intérieur de la cité dont la vocation défensive devient primordiale. La Arles du Haut Moyen Age est une citadelle dominant un terroir déserté. Les grands propriétaires, comme Poncius Ier, n'ont plus de revenus venant de leurs terres. * * * * * Viguier d'Arles . À Arles, l'administration siège au palais de la Trouille, probablement les Thermes de Constantin transformées en palais royal palatium regium''A.D. BdR, 405 E 13, f° 27r° (1394).. Comme dans tous les chefs lieux de Viguerie, on trouve à la tête de cette administration le viguier, c'est-à-dire le représentant du roi et de la reine qui veille à la conservation de ses droits et possessions, convoque et préside les assemblées générales des habitants et les réunions du conseil municipal et assure le rôle de capitaine de la ville chargé de sa défense (jusqu'en 1368). Il est assisté par un sous-viguier. La justice est assurée par un ou plusieurs juges et les finances du comte sont gérées par un clavaire. Quatre notaires et plusieurs sergents complètent cette administration. Il demeure dans le palais royalStouff (Louis), ''Arles à la fin du Moyen Age, Aix-en-Provence, Presses Universitaires de Provence, 1986. Cette organisation administrative est traditionnelle et caractéristique des administrations royales de ProvenceStouff (Louis), Arles à la fin du Moyen Age, Aix-en-Provence, Presses Universitaires de Provence, 1986. Les viguiers d'Arles à l'époque carolingienne ont des pouvoirs très importants contrairement aux 22 vigueries de Provence en 1789. Cependant la viguerie d'Arles est une circonscription administrative limitée à Arles et quelques habitats de Camargue et de Crau, et a donc une importance réduite (par rapport à celles de Tarascon, Aix ou Marseille)Stouff (Louis), Arles à la fin du Moyen Age, Aix-en-Provence, Presses Universitaires de Provence, 1986. Au début du Xe siècle, Hugues d'Arles s’installe dès 911 à Arles dont il fait la capitale du royaume dont il est régent pour Louis l'Aveugle. Après la mort d’Hugues en 948, on voit apparaître sous l’autorité distante de Conrad II, la Ire dynastie des comtes de Provence, avec le comte Guillaume Ier. * * * * * Ses possessions . thumb|260px|Mornas. La Terre d’Argence est le lien entre la Camargue et la Provence. Terre d’exception, belle et sauvage, la terre d’Argence, entre Nîmes, Arles et Aix-en-Provence, est traversée par le Rhône finissant son cours dans les vastes plaines. Premier comte des Baux, son père, Leibulf des Baux (ca 830-900)Bulletin de la Société d'etudes scientifiques et archéologiques de Draguignan et du Var, Volumes 16 à 17, C. et A. Latil, 1887. qui est comme lui un grand propriétaire terrien en Argence'Old Provence' - P. 127, Theodore Andrea Cook - 1905. . Poncius Ier possède des biens autour d'Orange et Mirabel, dans la région du Buis et au nord-est de Vaison''Châteaux, villages, terroirs en Baronnies Xe-XVe siècle'', Hors collection, Marie-Pierre Estienne, Presses universitaires de Provence, 2013.. Le viguier est propriétaire en Argence, région située autour de Beaucaire. Selon Marie Pierre Estienne, Pons donne des prés à Goudargues et assiste à l’expiation de Géraud de Sabran, le pseudo-archevêque de Narbonne, lorsque celui-ci fonde Saint-Saturnin (Pont Saint-Esprit) pour Cluny en 945. Marie Pierre Estienne suppute des liens familiaux entre les Sabran et les Mévouillon[http://bianco.thierry.perso.neuf.fr/mevouillon_1.htm Les origines de la famille Mévouillon]. Au milieu du Xe siècle, Pons Ies, époux de Blismodis détient en précaire, des biens sur la rive droite du Rhône dans le comitatu Ucetico (GCN Arles n° 268). Ils reviennent, après sa mort, à ses deux fils Yzon et Humbert, évêque de Vaison (954 - 1006)Châteaux, villages, terroirs en Baronnies Xe-XVe siècle, Hors collection, Marie-Pierre Estienne, Presses universitaires de Provence, 2013.. Manassès d'Arles, archevêque (914 - 963), donne des terres in precaria dans la région de Nyons et de Mornas, à Poncio et sa femme Blismodis, en 954''Chroniques de Haute-Provence: bulletin de la Société Scientifique et Littéraire des Alpes de Haute-Provence'', Chroniques de Haute-Provence, 1996, no.330-331, p.132.. Autre précaire concédée par Manassès, archevêque d’Arles à Pons et à sa femme Blismode, d'une terre situés près de la ville de Gigondas, Villa Joncundatis et d'un alleu situé dans le village de Tolianus contre un cens de 2 sous. De JocundatisActe n°246707 dans Chartae Galliae. Edition électronique: Institut de Recherche et d'Histoire des Textes, 2014. (Telma). http://www.cn-telma.fr/chartae-galliae/charte246707/. Date de mise à jour : 27/03/12. Première version : 10 juin 2010.Châteaux, villages, terroirs en Baronnies Xe-XVe siècle, Hors collection, Marie-Pierre Estienne, Presses universitaires de Provence, 2013.. Pons et sa femme, Blismodis, sont précaristes de Mornas (10 décembre 954)GCN Arles, n° 256, cité par Châteaux, villages, terroirs en Baronnies Xe-XVe siècle, Marie-Pierre Estienne, Publications de l'Université de Provence, 2004., mais nous avons aussi une concession en précaire par Manassès, archevêque, et Gontier, prévôt d'Arles, à Pons et à sa femme Blismodis, puis, en survivance, à leurs fils Humbert et Garnier, d'une terre à Gigondas dans le comté d'Orange''Le Moyen âge,'' Volume 14, H. Champion, 1901.. Il semble que les ancêtres des Mévouillon, tout au moins ceux de la branche dite de Nyons-Mirabel soient très liés à ceux des Agoult. D’une part en effet les prénoms en usage dans les deux familles (Leodegar ou Lauger, Gerald ou Géraud, Warac ou Varac ou Farald ou Féraud, Pons, Ripert, Raimbald…) même s’ils ne sont pas tous rares, sont très semblables. D’autre part Gisla, épouse en secondes noces de Rostagn d’Agoult, est la fille de Raimbald de Nice. Ce dernier est le fils de Lauger (lui-même fils de Pons fondateur de la branche de Nyons-Mirabel et deuxième époux d’Odile de Nice). Or le frère de Gisla, Raimund, semble avoir été l’époux de Percipia, première ancêtre clairement nommée de la famille de Mévouillon au XIe siècle. Pour qui garde à l’esprit la fréquence des mariages entre cousins issus de germains aux Xe et XIe siècles il y a donc là au moins une solide présomption de parenté très ancienne[http://www.histoireduluberon.fr/page22.html#_ftnref1 Histoire du Luberon, Jean Méhu]. * * * * * thumb|600px|center|Liebulf, Poncius et leurs héritiers sont possessionné en Argence. * * * * * * * * * * SA DESCENDANCE . Pons est l’un des ancêtres des comtes d’Orange-Nice, des Mevouillon et des Montdragon, ainsi que d’un certain nombre d’autres familles nobles moins connues et un descendant d'une branche cadette des Robertiens, devenus comtes de Narbonne avec Milon de Narbonne (ca 735-791) et Liebulf de Provence. Certains domaines ayant appartenu à Leibulf des Baux (ca 830-900), en Argence, sont ensuite détenus par Pons le jeune[http://bianco.thierry.perso.neuf.fr/mevouillon_1.htm Les origines de la famille Mévouillon]. En 954, Pons est déjà âgé et certainement décédé en 956 lorsque sa femme apparaît dans un autre document, simplement accompagnée par ses enfants[http://bianco.thierry.perso.neuf.fr/mevouillon_1.htm Les origines de la famille Mévouillon]. Blismodis a deux fils de cités : : Ego Blismoda femina et filii mei Poncius et GuarneriusChroniques de Haute-Provence: bulletin de la Société Scientifique et Littéraire des Alpes de Haute-Provence, Chroniques de Haute-Provence, 1996, no.330-331, p.132.. Donation d’une vigne au comté d’Avignon par Blismode (Mont, p. 43) : : 965 Autoritas etenin ecclesiastica et lex consistid Romana, … qua propter ego Blismoda femina et filii mei Poncius et Garnerius auctoritatte secuti, donamus ad monasterium …. Deux des fils de Blismodis, Pons et Garnier, sont parties prenantes de cette donation. GCNN t III n° 283 : Arles le 16 juin 983. Ison et Humbert, archevêque de Vaison, sont frères et leur père, qui s’appelle Pons, a reçu des propriétés de la part de Manassès. Deux enfants d’Ison sont cités (nepos de Humbert) : Pons et Rambert. GCNN t III n° 285 : Précaire confirmée à Pons (fils de Blismodis) père de Laugier et Pons par Annon, archevêque d’Arles (9 juin 981)[http://bianco.thierry.perso.neuf.fr/mevouillon_1.htm Les origines de la famille Mévouillon]. Mais dans la réalité Pons de Mevouillon a au moins quatre fils de Blismodis de Mâcon († après 967), peut-être sœur d'Aubry de Mâcon : * Humbert, viguier d'Arles, évêque de Vaison, jusqu’en 1005, si on en croit l’''Histoire de l’église de Vaison''p.79., date à laquelle il fonde un collège de chanoines réguliers pour desservir la cathédrale de Vaison, précariste de Mornas 954-1006. * Garnier d'Arles (925 - 1002), Vernerius ou Vernerus, évêque d’Avignon (976 - 996)Châteaux, villages, terroirs en Baronnies Xe-XVe siècle, Hors collection, Marie-Pierre Estienne, Presses universitaires de Provence, 2013., qui succède à Landry''La Provence du premier au douzième siècle : études d'histoire et de géographie politique : études d'histoire et de géographie politique,'' Georges de Manteyer, A. Picard et fils, 1908, p.260.. Lui et sa mère se trouvent à Avignon en 967. Garnier est aussi présent à l’acte de fondation de Saint Véran de Vaucluse par l’évêque de Cavaillon en 979. Nous avons une donation faicte par Garnier, évêque d’Avignon, au monastère de Saint André en 982''Catalogue général des manuscrits des bibliothèques publiques de France'', France Ministère de l'éducation nationale, Ulysse Robert, France Ministère de l'instruction publique, Direction des bibliothèques de France, France direction du livre, Plon, Nourrit & cie, 1893, p.383.. Garnier vit encore le 4 août 992. Selon Manteyer il est évêque jusqu'en 996.La Provence du premier au douzième siècle : études d'histoire et de géographie politique : études d'histoire et de géographie politique, Georges de Manteyer, A. Picard et fils, 1908, p.260.. Marie-Pierre Estienne le voit vivant jusqu'en 1002''Châteaux, villages, terroirs en Baronnies Xe-XVe siècle'', Hors collection, Marie-Pierre Estienne, Presses universitaires de Provence, 2013.. * Yson d’Arles (910 - 983), dont la chancellerie aux ordres de l’archevêque Ithier, donne du viri honorabilesChâteaux, villages, terroirs en Baronnies Xe-XVe siècle, Hors collection, Marie-Pierre Estienne, Presses universitaires de Provence, 2013.. qui a deux fils, Pons et Raimbert, précaristes de l’église d’Arles, à Mornas, en 985. Les chartes provençales de 980, de 1004, de 1005, nous parlent d'un grand personnage du nom de Poncs Major. C'est le petit-fils de Poncius Ier. Par les donations qu'il fait dans la terre des Baux, près d'Arles, on voit clairement qu'il en est seigneur ; mais on ne lui en donne point le titre. Les noms de fief ne s'ajoutent donc point encore an nom individuel.Histoire de Sisteron: tirée de ses archives ..., Volume 1, Édouard de Laplane, Guichard, 1843.. Pons Major est cité en 967, puis lors de la donation de terres en faveur de Montmajour (971) et en faveur de l'Eglise d'Arles (975). Il est seigneur du castrum des Baux, des Baux, Berre et Marignane. Au Xer siècle, les Baux possèdent l'abbaye de Nyons, le castrum de Mornas, les Baronnies, quelques terres en pays niçois. * Pons II d'Arles * et Blismodis x Uc D'après les thèses les plus récentes, Pons II est la souche des familles de Mévouillon par son fils Pons III et des Nice-Orange à travers son autre fils Laugier, marié à Odile de Vence, fille d’Annon, si l'on en croit Alain Venturini[http://bianco.thierry.perso.neuf.fr/mevouillon_1.htm Les origines de la famille Mévouillon] . * * * * * File:A4500.jpg|Les Baux. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . * * * * * Liens externes . * Alain Venturini Naissance et affirmation du Consulat de Nice.. * de NICE-ORANGE PREMIERE MAISON D'ORANGE *Notes sur l'origine des comtes d'Orange * Les origines de la famille Mévouillon Catégorie:Histoire occitane Catégorie:Noble du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Personnalité provençale historique Catégorie:Seigneur du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Famille des Baux Catégorie:Personnalité du Xe siècle Catégorie:Prosopographie des Rambaud